1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to surgical forceps for grasping, treating, and/or dividing tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
A surgical forceps is a plier-like instrument which relies on mechanical action between its jaw members to grasp, clamp, and constrict tissue. Energy-based surgical forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and energy, e.g., RF energy, ultrasonic energy, microwave energy, thermal energy, light energy, etc., to affect hemostasis by heating tissue and blood vessels to coagulate and/or cauterize tissue. Certain surgical procedures require more than simply coagulating/cauterizing tissue and rely on the unique combination of clamping pressure, precise energy control, and gap distance (i.e., the distance between opposing jaw members when closed about tissue) to “seal” tissue.
Typically, once tissue is treated, e.g., sealed, the surgeon has to accurately sever the tissue along the newly formed tissue seal. Accordingly, many surgical forceps have been designed which incorporate a knife or blade member that effectively severs the tissue after forming a tissue seal.